Noah of Creation
by lonelydream17
Summary: There are all kinds of Noah's. One who goes through your Dreams, and one who is actually two peope through their bonds. But if there is a Noah of Destruction and Death, shouldn't there be a Noah of Creation and Life?


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, it is owned by Hoshino Katsuna, but I do own my character, Alice L. Walker. Still working through a few misspellings and still having trouble with my 'w' key. Also since I write a bit fast some of the letters may be incorrect or missing. Thank You and Enjoy.**

_Long ago, or maybe not so long ago for them, there was a man and a woman. The both loved each other so much, despite them being siblings. Yes, the two were siblings, twins to be precise. The father, the youngest was known for destruction while the mother, the oldest, was known for her creativity. They were simply opposites, the father was dark, the mother was bright. But that never stopped them from loving each other and soon enough, the woman gave birth to thirteen children. Unfortunately, four died before they could even get a glimpse of the outer world, much to the devastations and horror of the parents, but nonetheless they were grateful for the birth of these nine. Nine wonderful children, such sweet children:_

**Adam**_, the first, was a fun child. He loved his younger siblings like they were his own children and often made them laugh by telling silly jokes and playing with them. When his parents were gone, he would always be in charge as he was the more responsible one of them all and often had tea parties, no matter how childish the others thought. The one thing he loved doing, just as much as he loved his family was inventing. He would say his name would be known throughout the world, and everyone would love him for his inventions._

**Dream**_ was the first daughter and the second childish one of them all, Adam being the third. She caused mischief for others but no matter how much they scolded or yelled at her, it just wouldn't be the same without her to be there to cheer them up. She created doors to other worlds and into the hearts of people, giving them dreams or nightmares depending on her mood. Though the one thing she does love was turning herself into a toy, being quite an effective hiding place though she stopped using it for hiding when Bonds thought she was a voodoo doll._

**Joyd**_ was often calm and level headed if Dream wasn't there to beat or tease him. The twins even caused trouble every once in a while and Desire always managed to find a way to molest him, even if Desire claimed it was brotherly love. His other brother Wisely was at first tolerable until he found out he could read minds did he have trouble being around him. Joyd liked communicating by touch, saying that Desire's 'touchy fetish' thing infected him, and found out that he could 'choose' what to touch. He walked on air, stood on the surface of water and walked through walls. Bonds, the twins, always made it a game of who could touch Joyd but always lost when they ended up choking when Joyd 'chose' to make a vacuum around him._

**Desire**_ had a unique way of expressing his love. He loved making 'certain' gestures to his brother Joyd and loved Dream, like his daughter, often giving himself a nosebleed. Even the family knew that his sister complex would often get him in trouble with people. One thing he loved was playing with dolls. Although Wrath, Bond, and Joyd teased him for playing with dolls, he corrected them saying they were puppets as he always wanted to be the one in control. He loved his mother, for she was the one who encouraged him to follow his dream and helped him by making clothes for his puppets and giving them names. She even watched the plays he put always laughing, crying, and clapping at the right places._

**Wisely**_, the wisest and probably the most gifted one of them all, was a serious but in an entertaining kind of way. He was born with three extra eyes on his forehead, giving him a total of five eyes. Though he claims to respect his sibling's privacy, he does tend to enter their minds without permission. Though in the end, mother would find out and stopped him by using his power for 24 hours by binding his head with a striped scarf and father casting a hex on it. On the first day it happened, he made sure to be mentally sneakier._

**Wrath**_ was the most troublesome of them all. He always managed to cause trouble and the only one who managed to calm him was mother, who often gave him sweets or sang him a lullaby. She often spent the majority of her free time with him, making sure he never destroyed their home or killed anyone. The siblings were taught by their mother that if he does get angry, make sure he takes his anger out on anything that isn't alive or anything that isn't someone's property. He destroyed many things but the siblings always managed to find a way of stopping their mother, since their father didn't care as he as pretty destructive himself, from finding out._

**Bonds**_ is actually two people in one. Since they were twins, it allowed them to merge together to create one person. Not even Dream can compare to these to chaotic monkeys as they cause havoc were ever they go. Mother rarely scolded them because she learned that no matter how much you scold them, they will continue to refuse to listen and nicknamed them the Rebel Twins. Despite their name calling and rude behavior, they care for family as shown when they cried when they thought that Wrath would die, though it was a mere fever._

**Lust**_, to be more precise, was a cat. Mother found her when she was taking Dream for a walk. She found the poor kitten nearly starved and rescued it. Lust was often ignored by the members of the family, but when they did see her, they would scratch her fur, pet her or even play with her. Mother treated Lust like her daughter and thankfully, Lust could understand human speech. Out of everyone in the family, Lust loved her mother more than anything and is forever grateful to her for saving her._

_The family was very unique, and not because of their abilities but because of their appearance. Sure, Wisley had five eyes but it was their age appearance that made them different.  
Adam was the first but had the appearance of a man who was between the ages of late 30's and early 40's. Dream looked like a 14 teen year old while Joyd looked like a man in his early 20's. Desire was in his late 20's and Wisely looked a little older than Dream. Wrath was probably around the same age as Desire and Bonds were practically somewhere around the age of 18. Lust, no longer a kitten, turned out to be a giant panther, much to the joy of Bonds, Dream and Adam._

_I bet by now, you're wondering as to who the parents are, right? _

_The father is a man who you may know very well. _

_The Musician, the 14__th__, he is the Father of Destruction._

_He is___**Neah Walker**.

_Now you're thinking, who's the mother then?_

_Well, think about it, if there is the Noah of Destruction, then there must be one of Creation, right?_

_The Singer, the 15__th__, she is the Mother of Creation._

_She is Divine. Her name is_ **Divine Walker**.

**Hope you guys liked this. Review whether you are a guest or an author. Ja ne!**


End file.
